Tiger-Lily
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: ONE-SHOT. what would happen if Asairel or also known as Tiger-Lily do if she was in Yu-Gi-Oh and one of her friends knew Tea and Tea hated Tiger-Lily? (T - for slight blood)


**Crosser over with Yugioh and Once Upon a Time.**

**Tiger-Lily is from my story Peter Pan's Lost girl.**

**Just thought I would do this... for some... reason... don't ask...**

**I will no be updating until like three Monday's time as I'm going away.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

The gang walked into class, spotting Tea sitting at her desk; head in arms while leaning on the desk.

"What's ta matter?" Joey asked, raising a brow a her.

Tea raised her head and looked to her friends with a annoyed expression mixed with... anger?

"What's the matter?" She repeated with a scowl on her face, "What's the matter is that my cousin friends is coming to _this_ school." She growled the answer out.

The others looked at her questionable before Ryou asked, "Why are you ehh,.. why don't you want you cousin's friend coming to this school?"

Yugi nodded in agreement, and while Tristan and Joey hummed.

"Because, she annoying, she... she does things without thinking, she... she's... she's a lot of things that sum up to be reckless and... and she's really strong. She knows h-how to fight... she really smart..." she growled under her breath again. She muttered under her breath about how it wasn't fare for her to have to put up with her.

"Okay class take your seats, we have a new student today." The teacher called as he walked in the class. Everyone doing what he asked and the talking stopped.

Tea's scowl deepened, she was in her classes too!?

"If you would like to come in," Everyone's eyes moved to the door as a girl about 5'5 walked in.

She had soft red hair mixed with brown hinted with black, it stopped just before her shoulders. Her parting was on the left side of her head. Her bangs swept across her face but still showing her eye's she had a small part of the bang behind her ear. On right ear she had an earring that attaches up and connected to the cartilage one.

Just above her right eye she had a scar that wasn't overly noticeable but you could see it. What they didn't know was she was blind in the eye.

Her eye's were a deep blue but at the same time were bright they held a spark to them, showing excitement and playfulness although they also held a lot of wisdom.

Her chest wasn't large but it wasn't to small, just a nice size her face body, she was slim but slightly muscular.

Most of the girls frowned including Tea, when they saw her clothes.

She had a black top that was a wasn't a low cut but wasn't a normal cut shirt, she had the boys blaze resting on her shoulder while she was holding it making sure it didn't fall off. She also had what looked like a arm guard on her left arm, it was simple; covering the lower part of her arm and it was a brown wood colour and was leather or what looked it like

She had blue shorts on -the same colour as the blaze-. She had a loose belt that was wrapped round her waist twice and still hung loosely. She had knee hight white socks that had a black line at the top.

Her shoes were boots that stopped just before her knees and were black, they had buckles on going up. They also had a heel, what was strange was the back of the boots had some sort of metal thing on the back. It was attached to the top of the boots, and as it went down it goes out slightly when it reaches the floor it curves on leaning on the floor and looks like it bounces when leaned on.

"Tell the class your name," She nodded at the teacher before talking in a British accent.

"My name's Tiger-Lily." she nodded, she had a playful smirk on her face.

The boys seemed to be staring at her, Joey and Tristan were wide eye's and Yugi and Ryo- no Bakura were looking at the girl. Yugi who looked like he was talking to Yami and Bakura leaned forwards on the desk, his smirk was hidden.

It _was _who he thought it was going to be, though he hadn't had his hopes up.

"And tell them a bit about yourself, Tiger-Lily."

"Well, I'm... adopted in a way -which i'm not going into detail about- and it seems my birth parents had a thing for Peter Pan...(there were a chuckles and laughs at that) I was born in England. I wear the metal on the boots because I' a free runner and a adrenaline junky so if I fall from heights i wont break my legs were as a normal person would." Some of the students stared in disbelief.

"Oh and apparently I'm a reincarnation of the nameless Pharaohs closet friends or something..." The gang's back straightened and Bakura inwardly growled as he narrowed his eye's slightly in anger at that part -it wasn't entirely true-.

"That's about it..." Tiger-Lily shrugged and looked to the teacher, but one of the girls and the front of the class called out,

"Why do you have a scar on your face?" Tiger-Lily blinked startled slightly she wasn't expecting anyone to ask that.

"Ehh..." Tiger-Lily turned so she could look at the girl as she was on her right side -which meant she couldn't see her- before answering.

"I was in fight a few years back with some ...bullies, they pulled a knife and swung at me...

_SRUNCHIS_

_Tiger-Lily -who looked the same as she was in the present- held a hand to her eye as it bleed, the guy yelp and dropped the dagger in panic._

"_No! I'm so sorry mother!" Tiger-Lily blinked her good eye and shook her head._

"_No, no I'm fine. But could you go at get Peter for me sweetie." The boy nodded and ran of back to came as Tiger-Lily gently sat down on the sand she was standing on and looked into the water moving her hand._

_Her right side of her face was bloody and she was having trouble seeing out of that eye._

_Tiger-Lily turned around when she hear Peter's voice and a few feet._

"_Tiger-Lily!"_

_Peter's eyes showed that he was worried and angry but she could see that it was a 'yes I know it was an accident but I can't help but be angry' in them._

_He quickly dipped a rag into the river and held her head up, dabbing the rag on to the cut._

"... once he saw what he did he dropped his knife and ran, a lady later found me laying on the floor, unconscious." Tiger-Lily lied as if it was nothing.

She wasn't going to tell them that she was a lot older then she looked, or that she was the real Tiger-Lily and was in love with Peter Pan.

Pfffffff, their story had it all wrong, Peter Pan and his lost boys were nothing like the story that his world had.

Some of the students cringed, she then added, "I'm also blind in my right eye."

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**I added the leg things cause I can,.. inspired by Chell from _Portal_! The arm guard she will get later on in my story 'Peter Pan's lost girl.**

**So if you like this I could go read it...**

**Bye! :)**


End file.
